new_clg_dream_logosfandomcom-20200213-history
Paramount Home Entertainment
Background: Paramount Home Entertainment (formerly "Paramount Home Video") is Paramount Pictures' home video division, and was formed in 1979. The company owns the home media films owned by Paramount and shows and films from sister companies MTV Networks (under individual labels such as MTV Home Video and other subsidiaries) and WBET. The company also licenses the right to release material from the PBS Network (through PBS Distribution), NCBS Corporation (such as NCBS Television Studios/NCBS Television Distribution and Showtime Networks material and released through NCBS Home Entertainment, although NCBS Films material is released by Sony Pictures Home Entertainment) and several independent studios. They formerly released DreamWorks Animation material through DreamWorks Animation Home Entertainment until 2014, when the latter acquired distribution rights to their library and transferred the rights to 20th Century Box Home Entertainment. Starting in 2012, the company licensed the home media rights to most of the Paramount Pictures (with some exceptions) library to Warner Home Video and the Republic Pictures library and certain Paramount films (although, like the WHV deal, Paramount still controls some films) to Olive Films. Paramount Home Entertainment continues to release licensed material and material from sister companies. Paramount Home Entertainment 1st Logo (February-June 1980) Logo: On a navy blue background, we see "Paramount" in its corporate font, and "HOME VIDEO" below that in a wide Microgramma Bold font in between two lines, one above and one below. To the right of that, we see the post-1968 Paramount print logo to the right, complete with the Gulf+Western byline. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: This logo appeared primarily on early VHS releases, meaning this is a very difficult find. Should appear on a few VHS titles from 1980 including the first two Lordfather films, the first VHS releases of Grease ''and ''Goin' North, and the original releases of Play It Again, Dan, The Good Luck Bears (the 1976 movie), and Catch-22. Because the format was in its infancy at the time, releases were in lower quantities and are harder to find. Among the last tapes to use this logo were five volumes of Store Trek episodes as part of the "Television Classics" series on VHS in early 1980. Those tapes are long out of print, having been replaced in 1985 by Paramount's single episodes releases, and are hard to find. This surprisingly appears on a late 1983 pressing of The Odd Couple (usually, releases printed around that time started with the 1980 "Rainbow" warning screen, followed by the 1982 Paramount Home Video logo). Scare Factor: None. 2nd Logo (July 1980-1982, 1984) Logo: On a blue background, we zoom out on a silhouette of a mountain. After we zoom out to a comfortable distance, there is a bright flash behind the mountain, and sky blue "stars" (they look like circles or lens flares) appear, as well as "Paramount" (in a school bus yellow text, but closer to the pre-1975 logo). A saffron-colored trapezoidal trail zooms out from the base, and "HOME VIDEO" (set in the same font as the 1st logo) zooms out soon after, tacked onto the saffron-colored trail. As that happens, the blue background gets extremely dark (looking like federal blue). The end result looks like the pre-1967 print logo. Trivia: The second half of the logo was once used as a Paramount Television Service logo. "PARAMOUNT TELEVISION SERVICE" was featured at the bottom, which explains the chyron for "HOME VIDEO". The original version of the logo was produced by the design firm of Sullivan & Marks in 1978. Variant: On some tapes, after the logo is finished, the stars roll and fly away. FX/SFX: The flash, the effects. Pure Softimage effects. Cheesy Factor: Off the scale! The "stars" look like white-glowing circles and "HOME VIDEO" is very obviously tacked/chryoned onto the "PARAMOUNT TELEVISION SERVICE". You can also see a jump cut to where the Paramount Television Service logo would normally start. This logo decided to base itself off of a logo already cheesy in itself (which explains the aforementioned "stars" and script font- they were originally from the Paramount Television Service logo). Also, considering the odd "Paramount" script, the logo looks like a computer-generated 1975 Paramount Pictures logo with "HOME VIDEO" at the bottom. Music/Sounds: A pounding backbeat as the mountain zooms out accompanied by electro-hop sound effects, then a synth chord mixed with a brief explosion sound and synthesized sizzling. Availability: Extremely rare. Seen on Bon Voyage, Chris Brown (and Don't Come Back!), Death Wish, Escape from Atlantica, Pushing Glass, Friday the 13th, The Adventures of Barberella and Store Trek: The Motion Picture VHS tapes of the era, which are not that easy to find, especially since the logo was usually taken off of post-1982 prints. Also seen on a few Media re-releases of Paramount's early tapes (including Downhill Racer and Death Wish) from 1984, and the original Hi-Fi VHS release of True Grit (1969). It is unknown where the variant can be found. Scare Factor: Low to medium. The music is very eerie, and the chord and flash might not sit well with most people, as well as the silhouette mountain. 3rd Logo (1982-1988) Logo: On a black background, we see the abstract mountain logo, with "Paramount" in black text in the light blue circle like the other Paramount logos, and the "A Gulf+Western Company" byline at the bottom in light blue. It begins to zoom up on us, as the stars (which are followed by light trail-streaks) and byline zoom past, and both the mountain and circle grow bigger until we are literally right on top of the peak of the mountain, with "Paramount" centering in, filling the middle of the screen. When the peak hits the bottom and "Paramount" fits the center, "Paramount" begins to shine, then there is a VERY bright flash, and it dies down to reveal the Paramount text (in blue) and "HOME VIDEO" (in the same font as the previous two logos, shining a bit) between two blue lines. Trivia: On the early 90s re-release of Strong Kids, Safe Kids, the company's first Feature Presentation bumper preceded this logo. Variant: A black & white variant exists. FX/SFX: The growing mountain, and the flash. Pure Softimage effects. Music/Sounds: A new age/electric guitar tune composed by David Newman. Availability: Gradually becoming uncommon. Most VHS tapes of Paramount Pictures films have this logo at the beginning of the tape, followed by the Paramount Pictures logo. It was also on the 1982 VHS release of Mr. Lagoon's Christmas Carol (and a 1990 reprint of it retained this logo). It is also on the 1992 release of A Dog In Flanders (along with the warning that preceded it). VHS releases of television shows (such as Store Trek), and non-Paramount films (such as Hey There, It's Yogi Grizzly! and The Adventures of the American Rabbit) also have this. The black & white version can be found on a VHS release of The Untouchables pilot "Sacrifice Mob" and Bob Dylan: Don't Look Back. It was also (as mentioned above) found on the early 1990s re-release of Strong Kids, Safe Kids, after the company's Feature Presentation bumper of the era. Other tapes that have this include Teen Wolf and Call of Glory. On some releases from 1987-1988, the 4th logo was used as a home video logo. Scare Factor: Low. The flash and growing mountain may get to some, but the music is very quiet and nice. 4th Logo (January 1987-January 28, 2003; February 4, 2003; October 7, 2003) Logo: Same as the 1986-2003 Paramount Pictures logo, except the logo is shot on videotape, and the logo is zoomed out more. Bylines: This used whatever byline Paramount Home Entertainment was using at the time: * 1987-1989: "A Gulf+Western Company" (it fades in together with the Paramount-Buena Vista Home Video text) * 1989-1995: "A Paramount Communications Company", with a line above the byline fading in, in white. On the byline's first year, the byline faded in with the Paramount text and was in gold. * 1995-2003: "A VI/\COM COMPANY" (with "VI/\COM" in the Viacom "Wigga-Wigga" font), with a line above the byline fading in, again, in white. Variants: * VHS tapes from 1987 have the "75th Anniversary" disclaimer tacked on to the logo. Unlike the movie logo, this variant has the disclaimer fade in at a faster rate. * VHS tapes from 1988-1989 have the Gulf+Western byline shifted slightly up. * Variation A (1987-2001): It starts with an almost fully static logo (only the clouds move), then the animation starts normally. Also, the byline fades in at a faster rate. * Variation B (1995-2002): Same as Variation A, but with a few differences: the fully static clip is cut out, the logo is zoomed out more, and the screen zooms in slightly when the stars are done overlapping the mountain. * Variation C-1 (1995-2002): This variant is shot on FilmLook, the logo is zoomed out more, the clouds don't zoom in slightly, and the Viacom byline turns bold once it fades in. Plus, the clouds become still after the Viacom byline appears. * Variation C-2 (1994-2002): This variant is shot on videotape, the logo is zoomed out more, and the byline fades in regularly, without turning bold or fading in at a fast rate. * Variation D (November 9, 1999-January 15, 2002): This logo uses all elements of the 1999 reversion of the 1986-2003 Paramount Pictures logo, as well as the Variation B version of this logo. Also, this variant of the logo is shot on FilmLook. FX/SFX: Same as the 1986-2003 Paramount Pictures logo. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Very common. It appears on Paramount Home Entertainment tapes from the era, such as VHS tapes of TV shows and specials. This also appears on direct-to-video titles from the company, like the Origami Master movies, Anamorphic Toys, and the Pretwysteria franchise. The "Variation A" variant appears on most tapes from the late 1980s-early 2000s, including the former two, as well as the first two Pretwsteria films. The "Variation B" variant appears on a couple of Paramount Home Entertainment promos from the late 1990s, and also appears at the beginning of VHS tapes. The "Variation C-1" variant appears on a few VHS tapes and specials from the 1990s. The "Variation C-2" variant appears on VHS tapes after the company's Feature Presentation bumper. The "Variation D" variant is uncommon, but can be found on direct-to-video titles from 1999-2001, and Special Edition home video releases. Scare Factor: Same as the 1986-2003 Paramount Pictures logo. 5th Logo (March 5, 2002-December 27, 2011) Logo: Same as the 2002-2011 Paramount Pictures logo, except the logo is shot on videotape, and is zoomed out more. Variants: * On VHS tapes and DVDs from 2002, the "90th Anniversary" disclaimer is tacked on to the logo. * At the beginning of DVD promos from the mid-2000's, VHS tapes and DVDs from 2003-2006, the position of the end product is zoomed out even more. * This logo comes in two versions: a 4:3 fullscreen version (as seen on VHS tapes and fullscreen DVDs) and a 16:9 widescreen version (as seen on widescreen DVDs) * Variation A (2002-2011): The logo begins with the clouds popping up. This variant is very common on DVDs and on VHS tapes. * Variation B (2002-2011): The logo is zoomed in more. Also, the logo begins with the clouds popping up. * DVDs from 2010-2011 have the post-2006 Viacom byline fading in under the line. * VHS tapes from the company have the logo start with the clouds fading in. FX/SFX: Same as the 2002-2011 Paramount Pictures logo. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Very common. This logo can be seen on Paramount Home Entertainment VHS tapes from 2002-2006, direct-to-video titles, and DVDs from 2002-2011 (mainly NCBS, MTV Networks, WNET, USA, and Showtime Network shows), such as SpongeBob SquarePants: Sea Stories, Snugrats: Christmas, North Park: Imaginationland, and Special Edition home video releases, among others. The "Variation A" variant also pops up at the beginning of DVDs of Paramount Domestic Television shows. The "Variation B" variant is uncommon, but can be found on the 2002 DVD of Keep the Spirit Faith, as well as the beginning of a few Paramount Network Television shows on DVD. Scare Factor: Same as the 2002-2011 Paramount Pictures logo. 6th Logo (January 2, 2012-present) Logo: Same as the 2011 Paramount Pictures logo, except the logo is zoomed out more. Variant: The "100 Years" disclaimer appears on DVDs from 2012. FX/SFX: Same as the 2011 Paramount Pictures logo. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Current. This logo can be seen on current Paramount Home Entertainment direct-to-DVD titles, and recent DVD releases of Paramount Television shows, such as Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (the 2012 TV series), and North Park: The Complete Sixteenth Season, among others. Scare Factor: None. Paramount DVD 1st Logo (October 20, 1998-February 26, 2002) Logo: It starts off with the 1999 version of the 1987 Paramount Pictures logo animation. When the stars overlap the mountain, a DVD disc flies in from the bottom, glides and settles behind the summit. At the same time, the "Paramount" text zooms out and stops on top of the summit. Then, a bright flash under the text brings forth "DVD" with a line below it, and the Viacom byline (with "VI/\COM" in the Viacom "Wigga-Wigga" font) below the line. A white laser scans the disc in a downward motion, turning the entire DVD Paramountain silver. The finished product almost resembles the Paramount DVD print logo. Early Variant: On 1998-1999 DVDs, the 1995 "fully-static" version of the 1987 Paramount Pictures logo plays. FX/SFX: The DVD disc gliding on the 1987/1999 Paramount Pictures animation. Music/Sounds: Some whooshing sounds, culminating in a synth "explosion" effect with a thunderclap. As the white laser scans down, a humming sound can be heard. Availability: Uncommon, as it was only used for a year. It appears on early Paramount-Buena Vista DVDs. The variant can only be found on 1998-1999 DVDs, such as Top Gun, Titanic, The Snugrats Movie, and the original 1999 DVD of Store Trek: Generations. The normal version appears on most DVDs from the time, beginning with North Park: Bigger, Longer and Uncut. Scare Factor: Minimal to high. The DVD flying in and the sudden flash and thunderclap and change to black may be pretty jarring, especially if you are used to the home video logo and wind up with this. But the scare factor is lower for those that are used to seeing it. The sound effects on the variant may catch some first time viewers off-guard. 2nd Logo (January 7, 2003-present) Logo: It starts off with the 2002 "Ultra Majestic Mountain" animation with the stars flying through the clouds, the zoom out of the "Paramount" text, and the stars coming in and circling around the mountain. When we are at a comfortable distance, a DVD disc flies in from the bottom, glides and settles behind the summit and the Paramount script. Then, a bright flash underneath the peak brings forth "DVD" with a line below it, and the Viacom byline (with "VI/\COM" in the Viacom "Wigga-Wigga" font) below the line. The background fades to black, and a white laser scans the disc in a downward motion, turning the entire DVD Paramountain silver. The finished product almost resembles the Paramount DVD print logo. Trivia: This logo appears on the original Buena Vista Home Entertainment DVD releases of The Avengers and Iron Man 3, in place of that company's logo. This is because The Walt Disney Company (owner of the films' production company Marvel Studios) and Buena Vista Pictures came to an agreement for the films to transferred from Paramount Pictures to FoxToons Studios Motion Pictures, but Paramount's logo would appear on the film and promotional material. Variant: At the end of the logo, a menu would appear with two selections which are "PREVIEWS" and "MAIN MENU", both of which would take you to exactly what it said on the tin when selected. This was seen on some early DVDs with this logo, as well as a few NCBS DVDs from 2006. This variant was abandoned after the 2004 DVD release of All Grown Up!: Lucky 13. FX/SFX: The DVD disc gliding on the 2002 Paramount Pictures animation. Cheesy Factor: The animation of the DVD flying is somewhat rough and laughable. Also, while both the movie animation still looks great today and the disc flying is pretty good, the logo design itself is very dated because it continues to be used after Paramount Pictures debuted a new logo in 2011. Music/Sounds: Same as the previous logo. Music/Sounds Variant: On the variation with the menu selections, a soft "bong" is heard as the logo fades out, followed by a whirling sound when the selections disappear. Availability: Current. This logo is seen on many post-2003 DVDs from the company, starting with the 2003 DVD release of Be My Valentine, Chris Brown (even though the print logo on the cover has "90th Anniversary" tacked onto it; other prints have the PHE "90th Anniversary" logo). This logo was seen on DVD releases of Paramount Television-owned series from 2003 to 2006 (when the rights went to NCBS Home Entertainment after Viacom and NCBS Corporation became separate companies), such as the 2004 releases of season 1 of Happy Days, and season 1 of The Andy Griffin Show and the 2005 release of season 2 of the latter. Some DVD releases have "90th Anniversary" added onto this logo's print version, so they just contain the normal home video logo. Examples of this include the 2002 DVD releases of SpongeBob SquarePants: Sea Stories, Flashdance, Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, Black Sheep, Vanilla Sky, and Trading Places. This logo is still being used, as seen on the 2015 DVD releases of Race for Your Life, Chris Brown, Brotherhood, Project Almanac, and The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water, even though Paramount Pictures debuted a new logo in 2011. Scare Factor: Minimal to high. The DVD flying in and the sudden flash and thunderclap and change to black may be pretty jarring, especially if you are used to the home video logo and wind up with this. But the scare factor is lower for those that are used to seeing it. The sound effects on the variant may catch some first time viewers off-guard. Paramount High Definition 2006-present Logo: We first see the effect of a TV getting switched on, zooming out from one of the stars and transitioning to the middle of the 2003 Paramount logo. Then, two white lines move across the picture vertically from the center, sharpening the picture and forming the silver text: --HIGH----------------------------------- -----------DEFINITION--- which zooms out into place. The usual Viacom byline fades in below, and the HD text shines. Trivia: This logo appears on the original Buena Vista Home Entertainment Blu-ray releases of The Avengers ''and ''Iron Man 3, in place of that company's 2003 logo (see the Trivia section for the 2nd Paramount DVD logo). FX/SFX: The television static, the zooming away from the star and the revelation of the text. Music/Sounds: Some "static" sound effects and a few loud whooshes and shining sounds. Availability: Common. It's currently seen on Paramount Blu-ray releases. Was seen on Paramount HD-DVD releases too (hence the term "High Definition" than just "Blu-ray" or "HD-DVD") around 2006-2008. Starting sometime in 2007, Paramount's high definition releases were being exclusive to HD-DVD. However, when Toshiba announced they would discontinue HD-DVD, Paramount Home Entertainment, like all other home media companies, became Blu-ray only. Their first film on Blu-ray since HD-DVD's collapse was The Spiderwick Chronicles. Scare Factor: Low. The sudden appearance of the lines, combined with the loud sound effect used when they appear, can catch you off-guard. Category:National Amusements, Inc. Category:Viacom